


Only Human

by SophieAyase



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Press Start, Press Start Gift Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: “I do not know quite how to describe my current emotion,” Aigis said. “I feel somewhat embarrassed, yet I am also pleased and flattered.”





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).

_Knock._

_Knock._

“Come in, Aigis!”

“Leader, it is— Oh.”

Aigis entered to find Minako sitting cross-legged on her bed, dropping a magazine borrowed from Yukari on her nightstand and beaming at her.

“How did you know it was I?” Aigis asked. “I had not yet announced myself.”

“You always knock the same way,” Minako said brightly. “It’s very… mathematical. And you knock heavier than anybody else.”

“Oh. I am sorry—”

“No, don’t be!” Minako hurriedly added. “It’s what makes you you.” She swiveled to drop her legs over the edge of the bed and patted the space next to her expectantly.

“I suppose there will always be some things that show my true nature,” Aigis said sadly as she sat.

Minako leaned against her and rubbed a circle on her back. “It’s okay. I like you how you are.” She paused, expecting Aigis to reply. When she didn’t, Minako spoke up again. “Did you come for anything in particular?”

“No,” Aigis said slowly. “I merely felt the urge to be near you.” She turned her head to face Minako. “Does that bother you?”

“Not at all.” Minako smiled. “I like having you near me.”

“Is this what Junpei-san meant by ‘hooking up’?”

Minako grimaced. “Not exactly. I think you mean ‘hanging out.’”

“Hanging out,” Aigis repeated, as if listening for the resonances of each syllable. “That is, to spend time aimlessly because of the strength of your bonds?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

Aigis sighed. “I feel as though I have much to learn about being human.”

Minako pulled her into a sideways hug. “I do too!” she chirped.

Aigis smiled wanly but sighed again. “I was reading one of Mitsuru-san’s novels yesterday that spoke of kissing,” she continued. “I fear this is a human activity that I may never understand.”

Minako laughed. “I don’t think most humans understand it. It’s just kind of like… a compulsion.”

“I see.” Aigis rested her chin in one hand.

“That’s a very human gesture,” Minako cut in cheerily.

Aigis smiled to herself. “I suppose it is. Minako-san,” she continued, “have you ever felt this compulsion to kiss?”

“Mm-hmm! When I look at somebody cute sometimes.”

Aigis stared at her, not unkindly. “The way your face looks right now, Minako-san - I think it is what people call ‘adorable.’”

Minako blushed. “I think it is time for another human expression: ‘It takes one to know one.’”

“Hmm.” Aigis thought for a moment. “I am not sure I understand that expression.”

Minako tipped her head against Aigis’. “It means that in order to know I’m adorable, you have to be adorable.”

“So you are saying that I am adorable as well?”

Minako grinned. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Aigis tipped her head toward the ceiling, subconsciously mimicking humans’ movement while thinking. “I do not know quite how to describe my current emotion,” she said. “I feel somewhat embarrassed, yet I am also pleased and flattered.”

“Hmm, yeah, I don’t think I know a word for that either.”

“I believe a character in one of Junpei-san’s manga blushed in situations such as this,” Aigis reflected.

_Junpei actually reads manga with characters who blush?_ Minako filed that information away for later.

“I must conclude that I have what is called a crush on you,” Aigis continued thoughtfully. “Though I admit I am not entirely sure what that means.”

Minako chuckled, more to herself than Aigis. “I guess I’m not sure either,” she murmured.

“Are you unfamiliar with the term, Minako-san? It is used to indicate—”

“No, I know the word!” Minako cut her off with a smile. “I guess I just don’t know what feels like a crush and what doesn’t.” She toyed with a loose thread on her pantleg to give her eyes something to focus on.

“An operational definition seems difficult,” Aigis agreed. “But you mean to say that you do not fully understand the concept despite being a human?”

Minako smiled wanly. “I guess not. Maybe nobody gets how they feel all the time.”

There was a moment of silence before Aigis spoke up again. “Minako-san, you are blushing again.”

“I think of you as human, Aigis. I mean, just because you’re made of metal and microchips instead of bones and skin—”

“You are changing the subject, Minako-san,” Aigis observed.

Minako sighed a little. “Doesn’t mean you can’t tell when I’m changing the subject,” she said wryly.

“Is this a negative reaction to my earlier statement? I am very sorry if I upset you.”

“No! I just had to think a little.” Minako pressed more firmly against Aigis’ side. “I think I have a crush on you too, Aigis.”

Aigis was quiet for a moment. “I feel very happy, Minako-san,” she said at last.

“I think you can drop the _-san_,” Minako said with a giggle. “And I feel happy, too.”

“What does one do now?” Aigis asked.

“Well, usually we’d go out on a date…”

“Where would you like to go, Minako?” Aigis started to stand up.

Minako grabbed Aigis’ wrist to tug her back down. “I don’t mean right now! I mean we’d make plans to go out.”

“I see.” Aigis frowned in thought. “I know that people frequently go on dates to restaurants, but as a robot, I am unable to consume food.”

“We can go to the park!” Minako offered brightly. “Or see a movie… There are lots of options besides eating.”

“Yes,” Aigis said slowly, “I seem to recall this from Junpei-san’s manga.”

_Oh man, he’s reading manga where people actually date? I’ll never let him hear the end of this._ Minako smirked.

“Is something amusing?” Aigis asked.

“Oh, no, just thinking about something. Anyway, for now we can cuddle. If you’d like.”

“Cuddle.” Aigis thought. “It is my understanding that humans enjoy ‘cuddling’ other humans or soft animals or objects.”

“That’s right. Anything you find cute, really.”

“It would seem that I am not very ‘cuddly,’” Aigis continued, “considering that my body is hard and inflexible.”

“Cuddle me, then.” Minako beamed as she turned and lay down behind Aigis.

“I see,” Aigis repeated. She awkwardly moved to lie down beside Minako. “How does one cuddle in this position?”

“Put your arms around me.”

Aigis did so. A few moments of silence passed before Aigis spoke up. “My simulated nervous system is releasing a great deal of oxytocin.”

Minako giggled. “So is mine.”

“Your nervous system is not simulated.”

Minako pressed herself a little tighter against Aigis. “See? Your simulated nervous system is just as good as my natural one.”

“I suppose that follows.”

Minako closed her eyes happily and wrapped her arms around Aigis’. “Of course it does.”


End file.
